What Happens If
by Kaitalyn
Summary: Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice belongs to Higuchi Tachibana and not me. This story is about the adventures of the Gakuen Alice students as they face various and sometimes hilarious situations in their lives! Hence, the name of the title is given. I hope that you'll enjoy the fan fiction and review please!
1. Introduction

Hey there, dear readers!

This is Kaitalyn here and you are probably wondering why I keep on creating new stories and not focusing on the existing ones. Well, my lame excuse is that I have the _Wandering Story_ disease!

Yeah, that was lame… Anyways, _What Happens If…_ is a story on what the Gakuen Alice students, mainly Mikan's class, would have experienced if they were in various (sometimes hilarious) situations.

For those who have read the Gakuen Alice manga, I know that the Elementary School Principal would never in his life allow his students (or puppets) to be allowed out of school. But, just pretend that the Elementary School Principal is slightly kinder and maybe agrees to let the students of Gakuen Alice have occasional trips outside of the school. Okay? Great. Let's get started~


	2. Chapter 1 Summer Seas

**Part 1**

"**We're here!**" Cheered a girl with caramel-coloured hair. She stuck her head out of the window and breathed in the salty sea scent. She grinned widely and whopped with excitement. Her friends, one with candy pink hair and the other with sky blue hair, giggled at their friend's contagious joy before cheering along with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, a violet-eyed girl sat stonily beside the screaming girl. Her veins popped on her forehead before she took out her Baka Gun and shot her friend with it.

"Waaaaah! ! ! What's that for, Hotaru? You don't have to be such a damp blanket during a holiday!" Pouted the girl as she rubbed her swollen head babyishly.

Hotaru replied matter-of-factly, "Firstly Mikan, you are giving me a headache. Secondly, you look like some crazy dog with your head sticking out of the window. Thirdly, I just felt like shooting you."

Mikan's eyes widened and she was about to protest when a female with emerald eyes and raven hair interrupted her rudely.

"I totally agree with Hotaru. You were causing such a racket that I can't even slather my sun lotion in peace!" Complained the pretty girl as she applied dabs of oily sunscreen on her fair arm.

Then, a boy seated diagonally across her sniggered.

"Yeah, right! Stop whining and just go back to putting on that greasy crap!" Laughed a guy with a perpetual grin stuck on his face. He then high-fived his foxy-looking friend, who stuck out his tongue cheekily at the outraged girl.

"Why! You…" She hissed venomously, her hair slithering around like snakes. Within a second though, her attitude turned about 360 degrees as she faced a seriously good-looking guy beside her.

"Natsume-kuuuuuun! Koko and Kitsune-me are being meanies." She whined in a sugary sweet voice. As she stared at him with a love-sick expression, the handsome youth pulled the cap on his head lower and muttered in a gruff voice, "Shut up, Perm."

A honey wheat blonde boy beside him chuckled lowly. With those laughing ocean eyes and gentle manners, the guy was a girl's Prince Charming.

Natsume smirked underneath his cap and said to his friend, "You keep your mouth shut too."

* * *

If Natsume was the moon in the night, then his best friend Ruka would be the sun in the day. Ruka's beautiful personality shone so brightly that he had no shadows whereas the mystery around Natsume surrounded him like the darkness in the night.

Natsume had messy, midnight black hair and a strong jawline. That was not the point though. The magnet that drew all the ladies near him was his riveting pair of crimson eyes framed by his long and thick lashes. They were filled with secrets and there was a rumour that staring at his eyes for at least three minutes would leave you love-struck with him for the rest of your lives. Coupled with his muscular body that was not disguised by the baggy uniform he was wearing and the trendy ear stud on his right ear, Natsume was truly a female's secret vampire.

Hiding her shock and hurt expertly, the girl named Permy pouted.

Seeing her weird expression, Mikan giggled a tinkly laugh and remarked, "It's all right, Permy! Natsume behaves like a spoilt, wannabe evil overlord to everyone." She rolled her eyes dramatically while the students on the bus laughed gleefully at her jibe at Natsume.

Now, it was Natsume's turn to roll his eyes. She was just so childish.

* * *

Mikan Sakura always seemed to act younger than her age. However, when she was in her serious mode, she had the ability to make the people around her listen to her. Thus, she was actually a force to be reckoned with. Additionally, although she did not have a voluptuous body, her looks were stunning. Her caramel hair fell over her back in waves, grazing it at the middle. She had high cheekbones too and very dainty, doe-like eyes. Mikan's eyelashes curled up at the end and her cheeks were toned from grinning constantly. She also had long slender legs and a petite waist, though her upper body still had a long way to grow.

She was also a 'heart-stealer', making many boys fall in love with her, yet being completely oblivious to it.

Calling out with a cocky grin on his face, Natsume said, "Whatever you say, Polka. Just don't flaunt your curves to everyone you see later at the beach. Oh, wait, you don't even have a curvy body." Leaning backwards, he stared smugly at Mikan with a what-you-gonna-do-now look.

At this, the whole class roared with laughter while Mikan stood up and protested loudly about Natsume's taunt, calling him every evil name she could think of.

_Screeeeeeeech! ! !_

Everybody ceased their laughter immediately and winced visibly as their teacher, Narumi Sensei, adjusted the volume of his microphone.

In a gaily voice, he announced, "My dear students, we have finally reached Jiyu Sky Beach! Yaaaay! Aren't we all tremendously excited? !"

He tossed his light blond hair over his shoulders and waited for some excited whoops of agreement from his students. Sadly, there were only a few polite claps and crazy Mikan cheering her heart out.

_[Frankly, seeing Narumi acting so retarded and gay was dampening the students' spirits.]_

Not daunted, Narumi Sensei continued to yak away, "Whoopee! Anyway, I expect everyone to put on these jewelry when we alight at the beach." After he said that, he rummaged through his large manbag (guy version of handbag) and yanked out a pretty glass bracelet and an anklet of the same but darker colour.

The bracelet was made out of oddly shaped sea green glass pieces strung together by twine. They sparkled in the sunlight and tinkled merrily when they clanged against each other.

The anklet looked exactly like the bracelet except that it was slightly wider and sounded like wind chimes when they jingled.

Grinning widely, Narumi continued, "The guys will wear the anklets while the girls will wear the bracelets. Aren't they preeeeetty? Oh, and after the excursion, you can keep them!" Then, he giggled girlishly, as if he was in the company of his best girl friends instead of his students.

Mikan's eyes glittered with excitement and she gasped with joy. Most of the girls cooed with delight at the sight of those bracelets but Hotaru narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them. She had a feeling that they were for tracking their locations rather than for decorative purposes.

She was not the only person alone with this thought.

Natsume gritted his teeth and glared at those anklets when he saw them, wanting nothing more but to burn them down. Noticing Natsume's agitated reaction, Ruka's serene composure changed into a face filled with worry and concern.

Natsume really hated how that disgusting teacher made those pieces of jewelry sound as if they were gifts and not restrains forced on them by the Gakuen Alice Academy. He swore to not touch that sickening anklet and also find a way to hide it somewhere without raising the teachers' suspicions.

* * *

Not too long after, the school bus arrived at the entrance of Jiyu Sky Beach Hotel. Of course, Gakuen Alice students were not staying there but merely borrowing the rooms to unpack their beach attire and change into them.

When they had arrived at the hotel, Mikan was still dreaming about the picturesque scenery she had seen… It was so gorgeous that… It caused her to be left behind by everyone who was getting off the bus.

It was only when Narumi Sensei did the head count that he realised that one of his students was missing…

In a panic, he thrust his man-bag to Tobita and screamed frantically at the bus to stop. With flailing arms, he chased the bus like a madman, igniting a burst of laughter from his guffawing students…

* * *

*Cough, cough* Once that episode was over and Mikan was thoroughly chided by Narumi Sensei and her friends (while Natsume sniggered), every Gakuen Alice student proceeded to their assigned room.

"Hey, this room is seriously gorgeous!" exclaimed Nonoko who was sharing the same suite with her best friend Anna, Mikan, Sumire and Hotaru. She had unlocked the door with the fancy-looking key that she was given to by the snooty receptionist and was the first to enter the room.

"Oh my gosh, she's totally right!" gasped Anna as she stepped into the room, gazing at her surroundings with awe.

Of course, the room was decorated in a sea theme. Aqua-coloured gems adorned the walls of the turquoise room in waves and a bronze trident leaned against one of those walls. Silk curtains draped over the plush bed and a chair shaped like an opened clam sat in the corner of the room. Through the windows, one could see that the room overlooked a breathtaking view of Jiyu Sky Beach.

Squealing like a piglet, Mikan rushed towards the bed and plunked herself right on it. Hotaru rolled her eyes in response and shot her Baka Gun at Mikan's bum.

"Stop annoying everyone, you baboon." Said Hotaru without any emotion.

(Sometimes, you really don't know whether Hotaru was feeling pissed, pleased, upset, annoyed or even all of the mentioned.)

Nonoko and Anna pealed with laughter at Hotaru's remark. Sumire merely snickered. Pretending to be offended, Mikan started to argue playfully with Hotaru while Anna and Nonoko watched on fondly like mothers.

It never failed to fascinate them how people of totally opposite personalities could be such best friends. Mikan's bubbly and crazy personality contrasted greatly with Hotaru's cool and intelligent demeanor. They were polar opposites… But perhaps this difference what was kept them together?

Just as Mikan was about to start another round of silly arguing, Sumire interrupted impatiently, "Um, guys? Don't you know the purpose of having this vacation? It's to get a gorgeous suntan, bond with your buddies, flaunt your smoking hot body and do crazy stuff like playing _all_ you can the whole day! Not wasting time arguing about who's right or wrong or who's smarter and who's dumber."

Having said that, Sumire rolled her eyes and then proceeded to rummage through her super fat luggage.

Once again, Nonoko and Anna watched as Hotaru shot Sumire her famous do-I-look-like-I-care look.

Meanwhile, kind of convinced by the emerald-eyed girl's mini-speech, Mikan surrendered to Hotaru. _For now_.

"Fwine! We shall suspend our debate momentarily!" declared Mikan as she hopped off the bed.

Grinning crazily, she grabbed her beach outfit from her bag and skipped to the bathroom.

"**GAAAAAAAaaaaah**! ! ! What on freaking earth are you holding? !" shrieked Sumire as she pointed her finger at Mikan's swimming suit, as though it was a huge, hairy rat.

"What? ! What is it? !" yelled Mikan as she spun around, expecting Sumire to be pointing at some bug or lizard. _Not her_. Staring at Sumire with a confused expression on her face, she wondered why Sumire was getting all agitated for.

Upon getting a better look at Mikan's clothing, Sumire smacked her forehead with her hand.

In a deadly low voice, she demanded, "Why on earth are you holding our school's swim suit? Don't tell me you're going to wear it to the beach?"

Mikan giggled and replied sarcastically, "Nope! I am going to wear a kimono and parade around at the zoo!"

Ignoring Mikan's sarcasm, Sumire marched over and yanked Mikan's swimsuit away from her.

Turning around, she said in a huff, "Does anybody have a nice, spare bikini to lend our dear friend Mikan here?"

Clutching the horrendous fashion disaster tightly, Sumire elbowed Mikan roughly when she tried to take back her outfit. There was no way, on this planet, that she, _Sumire Shouda_, would allow her friend to walk around wearing that nasty piece of clothing!

Speaking up hesitantly, Anna said, "Actually, I have a spare swimming costume in my bag… I can lend it to you?"

* * *

Sumire nodded curtly back and speed-walked over to Anna's bag which was on the sofa. Since it was already unzipped, she only had to take out the extra swimming outfit (The one that Anna was going to wear was already in her hands). Holding it up, Sumire was pleased to find that it was quite pretty: The swimming outfit was a two-piece outfit, with the bottom being a skirt with billowing ruffles and the top as, well, what you would see in a bikini. The outfit was a brilliant red and would look vibrant against fair skin, Sumire decided.

Passing it over to Mikan, she gave her a stern look. "Wear it." She ordered, not expecting resistance from Mikan.

"But, whyyyyy?" whined Mikan, pouting as she stared at the given outfit in disgust.

Putting her hands at her hips, Sumire rolled her eyes again and replied, exasperated, "Why on earth would you wear such a boring and revolting outfit when you have a dozen other spectacular choices? Besides, do you want to disappoint the boys? I mean, if I was a boy and I saw you in that outfit, I would most likely "Boo!" you, you get what I mean?"

Adding in, Anna said, "Yeah, besides, we aren't allowed to wear any clothing with the school insignia outside of school, right Nonoko?" After she said that, she turned to Nonoko for confirmation.

Nonoko bobbed her head in agreement while Hotaru snorted at the superficiality of her friends. Being vain was such a waste of one's time. You might as well spend it doing something else such as making money. Now that, makes you talented in handling money, which will in turn help you in the future!

Knowing that she was defeated and that arguing further with Sumire would get her nowhere, Mikan turned about and entered the bathroom resignedly.

… … … … … …

"Guys! I don't think that this matches me very well at all! I look like I wanna flash someone or something!" complained Mikan from inside the bathroom.

"Oh, just come out already and let us see how you look!" yelled Sumire, her patience already at her limit.

Throwing open the bathroom door, Mikan stomped out unhappily. Standing before her friends, Mikan squirmed uncomfortably in front of her friends. Her outfit was just too revealing and sexy for her!

There was a silence as Nonoko, Anna, Sumire and Hotaru continued to appraise her.

"Pfft!"

That tiny sound broke the tense atmosphere and everyone turned around to see Hotaru sniggering.

"You see, even Hotaru thinks that it looks terrible!" groaned Mikan, covering her face with her hands.

Immediately, Sumire snapped back, "Girl, I never go wrong with my choices. You look smoking hot in that outfit and if you don't believe me, ask Nonoko and Anna!" Even as she said that in an angry tone, her lips were pulled up in a cheeky smile.

As Mikan peeped through the gaps between her fingers to see her other friends' reactions, Nonoko smiled back at her comfortingly while Anna gave a thumbs-up.

Mildly reassured that she didn't look like a slut, Mikan walked to the full-length mirror and posed in front of it. Well… She looked all right… If she sucked her stomach in… And kept her arms by her side…

"Argh! This isn't going to work! I still feel damn awkward in this outfit! Gosh, I think I'll just wear my blouse and shorts to the beach like Hotaru." Grumbled Mikan as she sighed helplessly.

With her lips set in a grim, thin line, Sumire set Mikan forcefully in the chair in front of the dressing mirror. Shocked at her abrupt action, Mikan's mouth gaped open as Sumire hissed at her, "Not another word, midget."

* * *

Setting to work, Sumire buffed, polished, brushed and applied blush on her doll. Mikan sat as stiff as a block of wood in the chair, with her eyes closed tightly. Mikan felt something powdery being put on her face, her nails being trimmed and her hair being let out of its two pig tails and combed into a bun.

After the final puff of powder, Sumire announced proudly, "There! You're all done."

Then, very slowly, Mikan opened her eyes… Before her mouth dropped open unglamorously…

As Anna and Nonoko cooed with delight at Mikan's makeover, Mikan eyed herself with surprise.

"I don't look like a clown!" She said out loud, her eyebrows raised.

Giving a very unladylike snort, Sumire replied casually, "Of course! Who do you think I am?"

"A very vain girl with too much of time on her hands." Replied someone bluntly.

Just like that, all of Mikan's worries were blown away and she giggled loudly.

At first, she was a little uncertain if the make-up would fit her. After all, she never had make-up on her face before and she was unsure if Sumire's make-up style would suit her. Sumire applied only nude lip gloss but heavy mascara, which matched her perfectly. However, Mikan felt that she would look like a total Goth if she did that.

Thankfully, she had underestimated Sumire's make-up skills. Her raven-haired friend had applied peachy coloured lip gloss on Mikan's lips, artfully arranged her hair so it seemed as though she had tied up her hair in a bun in a rush and dusted blush lightly on her cheeks. In fact, Mikan looked like she barely wore any make-up at all!

Still laughing away, Mikan turned to look at her friends when she spotted their appearances.

Immediately, her chocolate brown eyes widened and she wolf-whistled appreciatively. They were ridiculously good-looking!

"You guys are going to burn down the house!" She grinned and pretended to fan herself, as if they were too sexy for her to bear.

* * *

Anna wore a white halter-top bikini that complemented perfectly with her wavy candyfloss hair while Nonoko's pastel yellow swimming costume draped across her body smoothly. Meanwhile, Sumire changed into her outfit, which was an emerald bandeau that matched her eyes and booty shorts, while Mikan was staring at her striking best friend Hotaru. Hotaru was wearing a V-necked violet blouse and denim shorts with a black belt wrapped around her waist.

Suddenly, Mikan squinted her eyes at Hotaru. Wait on a minute, was that… _Make-up_ on _Hotaru_?

Gasping loudly, Mikan covered her mouth with one of her hands and with the other, she pointed a finger at her best friend. "A-a-are you wearing make-up? !"

"Oh, please." Said Hotaru while rolling her eyes. "This is sunscreen, moron." Continued Hotaru, gesturing to the barely visible cream applied on her face.

Wiping sweat off her face, Mikan's tense face relaxed visibly as she remarked, "Whew! I thought that the world was going to end!"

Ignoring dramatic Mikan again, Hotaru slung her bag over her shoulder and called over her shoulder with a bored expression on her face, "Who wants to go downstairs already?"

A few voices echoed, "Me!" including Mikan.

Quickly grabbing all of the stuff that they needed, they left the room and proceeded to meet their classmates at the lobby of Jiyu Sky Beach Hotel…

* * *

**Author's Note-**

_I didn't want to disappoint readers who have been waiting for such a long time for a chapter of What Happens If… to be released so I've decided to let you guys look at Part One of the first chapter of this story… Sorry for the long wait… And for having to let you guys read this tiny, little piece of my lousy chapter! ._

_By the way, the school does not allow students to wear their uniforms or any piece of clothing with the school insignia on it for security reasons. For example, if you were from Z or some dumb crook who want to kidnap Gakuen Alice students to sell them away for profits, seeing students frolicking on the beach or anywhere else for that matter would be like the school declaring proudly and loudly, "Come, all you evil villians! Kidnap these precious and powerful students and take as many as you like!"_

_Okay, yeah, so you get it. _


	3. Chapter 2 Burning Sun and Icy Shivers

When they entered the elevator, Mikan caught a whiff of a certain scent. It smelled like honey tarts and strawberry shortcakes, only slightly more sugary, almost sickly sweet.

Scrunching up her nose, Mikan said, "Who's wearing perfume? It's going to get washed away by the sea water, ya know?"

Immediately, Anna and Nonoko giggled to themselves. Not wasting a chance to tease her friends, Mikan pounced on them, "Don't tell me you guys are wearing perfume? Oooh, trying to attract Misaki Sensei's attention, eh?" Then, she wriggled her eyebrows mischievously.

At this, the twins blushed furiously, a bright red staining the apples of their cheeks. A moment later, they exchanged looks that, well… Looked rather sly.

Suddenly, Anna dug into her seashell-decorated cotton tote and pulled out a flower-shaped perfume bottle while Nonoko held Mikan down. Not even having any time to react, Mikan squealed as Anna sprayed tons of sickly, sugary perfume on her.

Her first reaction? To scream in protest. _Loudly._

This resulted in her inhaling possibly hazardous amounts of perfume and setting her lungs on fire.

As she gasped for air and jumped away from her fiendish friends, Mikan yelled at them, "That **-cough-** smells like **–cough, cough-** unicorn FART!"

The lift shook with tremors as Sumire, Anna and Nonoko burst into peals of laughter. Meanwhile, Hotaru who was already wearing a gas mask, merely chuckled as she thumped Mikan's back hard.

Mikan, the pitiful victim, then attempted to shoot venomous glares at her friends while she swatted away the cloud of perfume hanging over her head.

* * *

The moment the lift doors parted, Mikan bolted out of it and ran for her life, gulping in huge breaths of clean, fresh air.

"Aww… Is our little Mikan feeling out of breath? I guess the perfume didn't sit well with you at all." Taunted Sumire, as she grinned evilly at Mikan.

"No shit, Sherlock!" snapped back Mikan, wiping away tears from her eyes had which watered when she was choking on the revolting smell.

This response just led to another round of snorting, giggling, guffawing and smirking as the girls worked themselves into a frenzy.

Abruptly, Hotaru hissed at the noisy bunch who was causing a ruckus, "Keep the noise level down, idiots! Everybody is staring at us!"

True enough, the staff of the hotel was looking quizzically at Mikan and group. Noticing the group staring back at them, the staff members quickly turned away. However, they were still some thick-skinned ones who continued to gossip softly among themselves, even taking the time to point at the group.

Turning even redder in the face, Mikan, Nonoko, Anna and Sumire left the hotel lobby quietly and headed for the front entrance. Hotaru on the other hand, had her lips set in a grim line and her eyebrows twitching as she glared at the rude staff. _Honestly, people nowadays_, she thought.

(For your information, they are wearing robes over their swimming outfits, except Hotaru who is not even wearing a bikini in the first place.)

When the group finally reached the entrance, which was already crowded with students, they breathed a sigh of relief. It was a rather awkward feeling indeed to have those people's stares glued to your backs.

Hardly a minute after their arrival, a smiling Tobita waved to them, clutching the class attendance list in his other hand. Upon seeing their faces however, his smile disappeared.

As he approached them, Tobita had his face scrunched up in worry and he asked them in a voice full of concern, "Hey, your faces are awfully red. Are you guys okay? Are you feeling feverish or anything?"

At first, they shook their heads emotionlessly in unison. They certainty were not feeling ill, they just felt completely embarrassed after making a fool out of themselves in the lobby. Though Tobita's concern was sweet, it merely reminded them of their ridiculous act that took place a few moments ago.

Then again, it had been rather_ hilarious_.

Anna's lips twitched, and soon, laughter bubbled out of her mouth, causing a chain reaction that left the group in fits of laughter. Sans Hotaru, of course.

_Why am I friends with a bunch of brainless buffoons?_ Hotaru sighed heavily and slapped her palm on her forehead.

With a confused expression on his face, Tobita shot one look at the giggling group before asking Hotaru, "Was it something I said?"

She bluntly replied, "They're just high."

* * *

Further out of the entrance, Natsume and gang were just milling around and chilling out. The moment he had heard the loud commotion (which was Mikan and her friends cackling like witches), Natsume turned around. Upon seeing Mikan, his eyes lit up a teensy bit. She somehow looked more beautiful than usual, with her face glowing and her glossy, plump lips, and Natsume suspected that it was probably Sumire's doing. But he really did not give a damn about such girly things.

He was just glad that her hair was finally in another style instead of her signature pig tails. They were cute all right (not that Natsume would admit it) but seeing her with her hair piled up in a loose bun with a few curls framing her face was rather refreshing.

A minute of admiring later, he frowned. He was sort of disappointed in a way when he saw Mikan wearing an annoyingly fluffy and humongous coat over her swimming costume. It was freaking hideous for pete's sake! Then again, Natsume was not sure if he could stand seeing other guys blatantly ogling at her.

_I mean, who would want to ogle at her? Definitely not me, that's for sure._ _She doesn't even have a smoking hot body. _Snickering to himself, he turned back to catch Ruka giving him a weird look.

"What" He asked, lifting one of his eyebrows into a perfect arch.

"Something on my face?", He drawled before continuing, "Or did something else behind me catch your eye, eh Ruka?"

He smirked mischievously the moment Ruka's face blushed to a crimson red.

"Oh, k-knock it off, Natsume!" He protested, casting a glance over his friend's shoulders at Mikan before looking down embarrassedly.

"I was just-" said Ruka before he was cut off by Narumi's booming voice coming from the megaphone.

"HEY there, my adorable students~ I bet we're all itching to dip ourselves into the sea, aren't we?" Narumi sang, sailing into the room like a… Complete nutcase.

Without pausing for a response, Narumi Sensei continued, however his voice was suddenly solemn, "However, I have to introduce some rules which you _must _abide by! Firstly, do NOT, and I repeat, do not tell any staff member which school you are from. If they persist in finding out your school, inform me immediately! The school will take care of them for you. Secondly, you will notice that there are barriers around this beach. They are to keep you safe from any unwanted intruders with unkind intentions. Thirdly, I really hope that you kiddos continue to wear the jewelry given to you earlier as it helps us to know whether you are safe or not. Remember, we care about your well being!"

* * *

At this, Natsume snorted loudly, drawing the attention of his classmates and Narumi Sensei. He shot a defiant glare in his teacher's way, making the temperature drop quite a few degrees. Despite the fact that they were under the blazing, cheery sun, everybody could feel the icy shivers down their spine. Yet, Natsume on the other hand, felt a fire in him, blazing with hatred. It wanted to consume. To _destroy._ Natsume felt so tempted to burn that disgusting fellow to nothing, or at least point his middle finger at him, when Ruka put a firm hand on his shoulder.

Looking into his eyes meaningfully, the message in Ruka's eyes was clear. _Calm down, man! If you blow up now, you will only get into more trouble!_

Shaking slightly with anger, Natsume managed to calm himself enough that Ruka felt that okay to remove his restraining hand from his best friend's shoulder. Looking to the side, Natsume tasted a bitter taste forming in his mouth. They were treated like slaves who were supposed to be grateful for this little "holiday" their masters have given!

Frowning a bit, Narumi decided it was best to ignore his fiery, bad-tempered student and continue with his rules.

"As your Sensei, I truly hope that all of you will follow the rules. If you don't, I'm afraid then that the school will have to take action against you. That would be very unpleasant indeed!"

The whole class listened warily to this, their mood further dampened as they wondered if any students in the past had tried to break these rules… And whether they had faced the consequences…

Then, rather boldly, Hotaru broke the silence to ask, "What happens when we try to run away?" This question caused a great reaction among the students. They were greatly startled by it and while some students gasped loudly, others. That topic was like the Forbidden Pandora Box to them! To try and open the box was utterly foolish and dangerous!

Hotaru, meanwhile, remained steadfast in her cool and collected disposition. She stared at Narumi, searching his face for any clues as to whether he was facing any inner conflict or anything due to the question.

Masking his worry quickly with a brilliant smile, Narumi Sensei responded in a cheery voice, "Then you'll have to answer to them!"

(The fact that he responded in a bubbly voice only made the students feel more afraid and creeped out. It was definitely not soothing to them.)

Afterwards, he nodded his head in the direction of five, humongous men wearing black suits and matching sunglasses. They had bulging muscles that were struggling to be free from the confines of their clothes and these men easily towered over everybody, even if there was a 190cm guy in the crowd. Moreover, they were all so eerily still that you could not tell whether they were breathing or not.

_They're like the Men in Black_, thought Mikan to herself, giggling at her little joke in her mind. Only Mikan could find the bright side of things in such a tense situation!

Meanwhile, the rest of the class was quiet, not only recovering from their previous shock but also feeling clearly intimidated by the scary "bodyguards".

* * *

*CLAP!*

Like soldiers listening to their Marshall's orders, the students' heads whipped around.

"All right, sweethearts!", Natsume fought the urge to vomit at this, "Let's get to the beach and have some fun!" whooped Narumi Sensei as he marched to the beach with a straw hat clamped under one of his arm.

Hesitantly, the class followed their teacher, with some glancing back to stare at the men in black trailing closely behind them.

When they had arrived at the beach, everybody perked up slightly. The sight of the gorgeous teal-coloured sea waves lapping gently at the shore and sweeping away golden crumbs of sand cheered them up. Still, they were wary of the bodyguards. Would they stalk them and later report their every move to the Elementary School Principal?

The class was especially worried about their infamous bad boy, Natsume, knowing all too well about his temperament. The ESP could very well use this opportunity to incite Natsume's fury, causing him to explode and use his Alice, before framing him for whatever reason they had concocted.

As her classmates bit their lips in worry, Mikan had other plans in her mind.

She had thrown all caution to the wind and wriggled her toes deep into the warm, sun-baked sand. It felt so delicious! She felt as though she was dipping her feet into milk powder and she barely resisted the temptation to taste the powdery sand. Giggling to herself, Mikan then bent down to scoop a handful of sand. Observing the tiny grains of sand cupped in her hand, she enjoy the feeling of the sand leaving her palm as it trickled through the gaps between her fingers and flew away with the wind…

Pursing her lips slightly, Hotaru observed her friend playing with the sand before staring at Narumi with a steady, contemplative gaze.

He had an expectant smile plastered on his face as he watched his students shuffle onto the sand carefully, as though it was filled with ticking bombs.

Soon, many students began to separate into their groups (which is the people they usually hand out with).

I guess I'll just have to observe the situation silently, thought Hotaru to herself as she shot a last glance towards the "bodyguards".

Then, she walked towards Mikan and was slightly surprised when Mikan suddenly jumped up and shouted, "Woo! Let's go crazy, people!" Then, she raced to the sea and plunged into it, to which the sea responded with a roar as it washed over her. Bubbles gurgled at the surface before Mikan emerged, flinging her wet hair backwards like a drunken mermaid.

Waving like a mad person, she beckoned her friends to join her in enjoying the soothing coolness of the sea.

With bewildered expressions on their faces, her classmates just stared at her. The taut string of tension was just so abruptly cut by Mikan's silliness that they were too stunned to respond. However, before long, a breathless giggle carried by the sea breeze could be heard and just like that, Mikan's classmates snapped out of their confusion and burst into laughter.

_Sigh._ "She's definitely one heck of an idiot." Remarked Natsume, his lips twisting into a half-smirk.

Hotaru shook her head almost exasperatedly as a tiny smile bloomed on her face. Quickly hiding her smile though her eyes still twinkled, Hotaru baka-gunned her friend in the face.

* * *

_Author's Note- Ugh, I am such a procrastinator... Honestly, I can't believe it took me this long to release a new chapter. -.- Therefore, I sincerely apologise to all of my readers who have been tearing their hair waiting for a new chapter! :(_

_Anyways, what do you think will happen next? Will Natsume later lose him temper or will his classmates be able to prevent him from falling into the hands of the ESP?_


End file.
